Blurred Lines
by levicm
Summary: What happens when characters meet via anomalies? And when the first person the team meets is Castle well who knows where the story will go from there. Note: will have more crossovers throughout the story and series.


**_A/N:_** ** _This story was somewhat a random idea that came to me last night. I'm planning on making it a series with several universes brought in. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it._** ** _Current crossover: Castle x Primeval_** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or Primeval._** **Chapter 1: The British are Coming**

The sun shone brightly on the streets of Manhattan, Beckett found herself wondering where Castle had run off to. He had said something about Martha needing him. Or was it Alexis? He was talking way too fast for her to keep up, so she said that she'd meet him at the precinct. Except she hadn't made it there yet, her nerves were getting the better of her again. Castle had made her promise that they weren't going to back out this time. They were going to announce that they were dating. She didn't want to see Ryan's and Esposito's face when they found out. No, she'd rather give them time to think it over.

She was taking the longest route possible hoping Castle would get impatient and tell them without her there. But that probably wouldn't happen, that wasn't like him. She gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned white. Why did she feel this way? Why did she think they'd be upset or make fun of her? She turned on the road that would bring her to the precinct. Time to face them; and Castle. Maybe she could convince him it wasn't time to tell them yet.

She parked in her usual parking spot, glanced at her watch she had received from her father years ago, it read 9:15. About an hour later than usual. Her team would know something was up and questions would fly. And if she didn't answer in time they would start making up answers and not listen to any of her denials. She shoved open her door and set her left foot on the asphalt. Pulling herself out of the car her gut clenched as she saw Gates walking across the parking lot.

Hopefully Castle took her into consideration. And her rules. Couples can't work together. Beckett reached in to grab her purse from the passenger seat. Walking into the building she felt like she just had twelve coffees, one right after the other and as she neared the bullpen she felt her heart pounding. She half expected a banner, or balloons popping out of God knows where as she walked in. That, thankfully, didn't happen. Instead, a coffee was waiting for her on her desk. She looked toward his chair to find him there grinning at her. She pulled her eyes away and to the floor as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Morning Kate," he greeted her. "Hope you slept well." His tone didn't even try and hide anything. She saw Ryan stop typing and Espo turn to watch. "Because I sure did."

"Cool it, Castle." she spoke, taking a long sideways glance towards the captain's office. She may have not been there now, but she had a good habit of showing up at the least opportune moments. She glanced around as Lanie walked in. "You didn't call her up did you, Rick?"

He shrugged, "I may have. But we got to do this quick. Before you-know-who reappears." He motioned Kate over. "Kate and I have some news. That stays amongst us. We're dating."

"Oh like that's a surprise," Lanie said. "Can I go back to work now?" She grinned and walked over. She hugged Beckett, "I'm happy for you, you know. And we'll talk about it later. But I have work to do." Then she walked out of the room and back to the morgue.

Ryan smiled, "You know we all had a feeling." He shrugged, "Congrats." He turned back to his computer.

Espo was about to say something, but paused, "It's looking to be a paperwork kind of day. We haven't got a call yet."

Kate raised a brow and turned to see Gates standing in the doorway to the bullpen. "Morning Captain."

Gates didn't reply, but her eyes were narrowed at the writer, "My tires were fine, Mr. Castle. They weren't flat at all." She crossed her arms.

He put on a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Oops. My bad. I guess it was just a trick of the lighting. I'm sorry Captain Gates." She just sighed and stormed to her office.

"Really Castle," Beckett hissed, she was now going to hear about that for at least a week.

The phone rang and Espo grabbed the phone and listened for a few moments. "I guess I was wrong about it being a paperwork day. We got a case. It's sounds like an interesting one." He grabbed his jacket and was followed out by Ryan.

"That wasn't so bad now was it," Castle said as they got into her cruiser. "I mean until Captain No-fun showed up."

"Her tire was flat?" she sighed. "Really, Castle? I'm going to hear about that now. And you're probably lucky she doesn't kick you out." She focused her eyes on the road in front of her. She had to prepare herself for the case.

He seemed to sense that and just quieted down. They pulled up to the scene and both wished they hadn't eaten that morning. Luckily, they were both able to hold down their food. Spread across the area were various body parts; an arm about ten paces away from them, a leg on the other side of the area. And a pile of hollowed out bodies where their ME was.

"I'd say something, but I honestly can't think of anything to say," Richard spoke and then cleared his throat.

"That's a first. But I'm actually grateful." Kate stepped around some shredded guts of some form and over to Lanie. "What do we know?"

"Not much...yet," the woman spoke as she continued to examine a torso. "All I can say is that I don't think a human could have done this. It seems too…"

"Slipshod?" Castle finished for her. She nodded and he took to looking around and he started looking to a group of people walking towards the crime scene.

Lanie sighed softly, "One thing's for sure. Whatever got these people sure was hungry."

"Beckett…" Castle spoke softly and from the corner of his mouth.

"What is it, Castle?" she said turning and followed his gaze to the group that now stood at the tape.

He pointed not-so-subtly, "The British are coming." He grinned widely as she pinched her nose.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm going to try and post once a week at least. Thanks again._**


End file.
